Milford Center, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 792 |population_density_km2 = 745.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1931.7 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 303 |elevation_ft = 994 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 10 |lats = 43 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 26 |longs = 9 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 43045 |area_code = 937 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-50218 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1061524 |website = |footnotes = }} Milford Center is a village in Union County, Ohio, United States. The population was 792 at the 2010 census. Geography Milford Center is located at (40.178701, -83.435780). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 792 people, 299 households, and 220 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 324 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 96.8% White, 0.5% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.3% Asian, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.6% of the population. There were 299 households of which 37.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.8% were married couples living together, 14.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.4% were non-families. 21.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the village was 34.9 years. 28% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.4% were from 25 to 44; 24.2% were from 45 to 64; and 10.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 47.0% male and 53.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 626 people, 232 households, and 177 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,770.8 people per square mile (690.6/km²). There were 241 housing units at an average density of 681.7 per square mile (265.9/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 98.88% White, and 1.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.64% of the population. There were 232 households out of which 40.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.8% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.7% were non-families. 19.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.11. In the village the population was spread out with 28.3% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 31.9% from 25 to 44, 20.8% from 45 to 64, and 10.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.2 males. The median income for a household in the village was $40,938, and the median income for a family was $47,250. Males had a median income of $33,929 versus $24,750 for females. The per capita income for the village was $18,346. About 1.8% of families and 1.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including none of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Notable residents * Norton P. Chipman - American Civil War army officer, military prosecutor, politician, author and judge References External links *http://www.genealogybug.net/union_cems/milfordctr/milfordctr.htm The Milford Center Cemetery and gravestones photos Category:Villages in Union County, Ohio Category:Villages in Ohio Category:Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area